The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving offset fasteners. Specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus for driving offset fasteners into stud plates and the like so that tackless carpet strips may be secured thereto.
One of the most popular methods for securing carpeting to a floor is to utilize so called "tackless strip." These strips consist of a strip of wood or other material which includes metal tacks or flanges extending outwardly therefrom which are designed to secure a portion of the carpeting. Tackless strips provide a method of securing carpeting to the floor without the need for tacking the carpet itself to the floor. Instead, the strips are secured to the floor or stud plate and the carpet is secured to the strips.
There are basically four methods for securing tackless strip on the floor next to a wall. One method is to glue or cement the strips to the floor. This method of securing tackless strip is not only time consuming but in many instances is not possible due to conditions of the floor. Moreover, there is also a problem that sometimes the glue or cement fails causing the strips to no longer be secured to the floor.
A second method of securing tackless strip to the floor near the wall is to use nails which are driven through the strip into the floor. This is probably the most popular method but suffers some drawbacks. One problem with using nails is that sometimes the nails will cause concrete on the outside wall to break as the nails are driven. There is also a problem that sometimes the concrete which comprises the floor is so hard that nails can not be easily driven into it and/or will not hold; on the other hand, if the concrete is too soft the nails will also not hold. An additional problem is present if the concrete comprising the floor is uneven or wavy.
A related method of securing tackless strip is to drill holes and use concrete pins. While this method alleviates some of the aforementioned problems, as can easily be appreciated this method is very time consuming. Moreover, there is also a problem of drilling holes and/or securing pins in concrete which is either too hard or soft.
A fourth method of securing tackless strip entails the use of offset fasteners which are driven into the stud plate at its base, parallel to the floor. The offset fasteners include a flanged head which is designed to receive a portion of the tackless strip securing it to the floor at the wall. Offset fasteners are designed to be used any place where there is a wood frame construction over a concrete floor. They are particularly useful if the floor is wavy because the fastener will always enter the stud plate, even if the plate bridges a dip in the concrete floor.
The prior art heretofore, has not had a power tool for driving offset fasteners into stud plates or the like so that tackless strip may be secured. The prior methods of driving the offset fasteners into a stud plate have involved the use of a drive tool and hammer. One method entails the use of a metal drive tool which is designed to secure a portion of the offset fastener. The offset fastener is positioned against the stud plate by the tool and struck with a hammer driving it into the wall. Thus, while it may be advantageous, or even necessary, to utilize offset fasteners to secure tackless strip, the prior art has not provided a power tool for driving an offset fastener into a stud plate so that tackless strip may be secured in an expedient fashion.
There is, therefore a need for a power tool for driving an offset fastener into a stud plate so that tackless strip may be secured.